


What The Heck I Gotta Do To Be With You?

by Miraculous_Demigod



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Happy Heightsiversary!!, I love you Lin, In the Heights came out on broadway 10yrs ago today, In the Heights x 21 Chump Street crossover, Mainly Usnavi/Vanessa, Sorry guys I rushed with this, Today should honestly be a holiday, With minor Nina/Benny, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Demigod/pseuds/Miraculous_Demigod
Summary: Sonny asks his cousin for relationship advice, so Usnavi tells him about the first time he saw Vanessa.With help from Benny.





	What The Heck I Gotta Do To Be With You?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Heightsiversary everyone! God, I love Lin-Manuel Miranda so much. 
> 
> Nothing but my respect for MY president.

 

 

"Hey, 'Navi, how did you know when you like someone? Like, how did you know that Vanessa's the one for you?"

 

Usnavi glances at his fidgeting cousin and smirks. "Why? You got your first crush, mijo?"

 

"No! I'm asking for a friend!" Sonny exclaims, blushing hard.

 

"Mhm, okay. And what's your friends name?" The bodega owner asks, gives him a knowing look.

 

"Uhhh.... Nina?"

 

Usnavi laughs out loud, "Sonny, come on. Now it's obvious you're lying; Nina's been dating Benny for the last month!"

 

"Shut up! She was the first person I thought of." The younger De la Vega scowls. "Fine, I have a crush. Happy?"

 

"Very, actually," Usnavi says with a shrug. "You're fourteen, it's about time you got over your childhood thing for Nina."

 

Sonny crosses his arms, "You know, I didn't tell you this just so you can mock me."

 

"Lo siento."

 

"No you're not."

 

Usnavi grins, "No I'm not. But I am happy for you. So, who's the lucky lady?"

 

Sonny hesitantly takes a deep breath. "Well actually it's a—"

 

"Hey guys!" Benny interrupts, barging into the bodega.

 

Usnavi notices that Sonny looks at him with a mix of annoyance and relief, but shrugs it off.

 

"Yo, let me get the usual; a Milky Way, the daily news, the post, and most importantly; Mr. Rosario's second coffee."

 

"That'll be five dollars," Usnavi says automatically, getting his items. "But guess what!"

 

"What? You still ain't got no skills?"

 

"Ha-ha, very funny," Usnavi says dryly. "You know, Vanessa and I have been dating longer than you and Nina."

 

"But it also took you like, a year to finally ask her out." Benny reminds him.

 

"Whatever— this isn't about _our_ love lives. Sonny has his first crush!"

 

"'Navi!" Sonny whines, embarrassedly avoiding his gaze from both of them.

 

Benny immediately rounds on him, "Little dudes got a crush? On who?"

 

"I dunno." Usnavi shrugs and looks at his cousin expectingly.

 

Sonny crosses his arms self-consciously. "You guys, it's not that big of a deal. I just wanted some advice on how to ask someone out."

 

Benny slaps Usnavi on the back, "Well, this guy is definitely the right person to go to. I still remember the day when Vanessa moved to the Heights; this sucker fell in love with her at first sight."

 

"What can I say? She's a light skinned, Puerto Rican-Dominican, long hair, mature and a body like woah!" Usnavi says with a loving smile.

 

Benny nods his head, "Definitely _like woah."_

 

Usnavi glares at him, "That's not the only reason I liked her though."

 

"Why else did you like her?" Sonny asks quietly.

 

"Well, she said she moved with her mother to New York from Florida, to where dreams are made. And so did I, so I said hi."

 

"Him actually getting the courage to talk to her took at least two weeks, by the way." Benny adds.

 

Usnavi throws a crumpled paper at him, "Shut up. He didn't need to know that."

 

"Yes he does! He needs to learn from out mistakes. Or rather, your mistakes."

 

_"Anyway,"_ The Latino says pointedly, "when I first talked to Vanessa I thought she seemed mature, so I talked more. And I was like, "What the heck I gotta do to be with you? What the heck I gotta do to be with you? Who do I have to be for you to be with me?" Cause _damn—_ she always came in looking confident as hell and didn't take anyone's shit. Basically a goddess."

 

"Woah," Sonny says, slightly shocked. "And you told her all this in class?"

 

Benny responds with a bark of laughter before Usnavi can even open his mouth. "No way! He'd always get too tongue-tied!"

 

"Wait, so then how'd you tell her?"

 

"I texted her." Usnavi mumbles.

 

"I remember those texts. They were hilarious."

 

Usnavi flips him off, "Yes, I texted her. I was like, 'What the heck I gotta do to be with you?'"

 

"Don't forget the 'lololol,'" Benny says teasingly.

 

Ignoring his best friend, he continues, "She didn't respond right away, so I asked her again, 'What the heck I gotta do to be with you?'"

 

"Roflol."

 

"Who do I have to be for you to be with me?"

 

"And then she responded with a smiley face and your cuz was so overjoyed; screaming and dancing all over the place."

 

Sonny laughs, "You got that excited over a smiley face?"

 

"Hey, it was a big deal!" Usnavi argues. "But next day you know we're texting day and night, I trust her right away. She listened to all my problems. I let her copy all my homework. And then I laid it all on the line."

 

"What'd you do?"

 

Usnavi looks at him like he's an idiot. "I asked her out."

 

Benny sadly shakes his head, "She said no."

 

"Hey! No, she didn't say no exactly. I don't know. I mean— I was surprised, I'm a pretty great guy. So I decided I needed to step my game up, it's too late to be shy. So I got up in front of the whole class one day and serenaded her! I was like, "What the heck I gotta do to be with you? What the heck I gotta do to be with you? Who do I have to be for you to go to prom with me?" That was actually the first time she smiled at me."

 

"You asked her to the prom?" Sonny asks, jaw dropped.

 

"Well, yeah! I danced and everything! I sang, "Vanessa, I know there's a reason you were transferred here to me. Vanessa, I know there's a reason; this isn't luck it's destiny. Will you go to prom with me?" And then to top it off, I gave her a free café con leche from the bodega, her favorite." Usnavi chuckles fondly.

 

"Did she say yes? She had to say yes!"

 

"She said no, again."

 

"Shut up Benny, she did not!" Usnavi shoves him, making the taller man snicker.

 

"She said "I'll think about it." I mean, we didn't go, but she came over and we watched movies and ate junk food. Still one of the best days of my life."

 

"So, to ask out the person I like, I have to do a song and dance?" Sonny summarizes.

 

Benny shrugs, "Not necessarily. I didn't do anything special and I still have my girl."

 

Usnavi looks at his friend curiously, "How _did_ you get Nina to go out with you?"

 

The non-Latino rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Long story short, it started out as Nina tutoring me in Spanish so I could impress her dad, but ended with us making out on her couch."

 

"Ew! Too much info!" Sonny pretends to gag.

 

Benny ruffles the younger boy's hair, "I'm sure you won't think it's so ew when you have your tongue down your lovers throat."

 

"Which will be never because Sonny is a child!" Usnavi yelps.

 

"You were younger than him when you kissed Yolanda—"

 

"DO NOT BRING THAT UP AND _NEVER_ TELL VANESSA!"

 

"She wouldn't get mad at that; that shit happened years ago! What, you afraid of your girl~friend?"

 

"Deadly afraid." Usnavi shudders. "And you should be too, have you seen Nina when she's angry?!"

 

Sonny looks at the two arguing with a smile on his face. Their advice—if you could even call it that—might've sucked, but you could totally see how much love and admiration they have for their girls. He hopes to have that someday.

 

Maybe it'd be better if he just asked one of them for relationship advice.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What the heck I gotta do to get Hamilton's tickets, am I right? 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! They make my day and get me inspired to write more <3


End file.
